Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to layouts and vertical structures of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices.
Description of Related Art
As metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices are reduced in size, an influence of a parasitic capacitance between the closely spaced contacts during operation of the MOSFET devices is increasing.